Rose of blood
by Sarah Mury
Summary: cuatro hermanas fueron separadas por una razón que deben descubrir, pero para ello deben encontrarse después de tantos años...¿descubrirán esa razón?¿que pasará cuando encuentren a cuatro mutantes que las ayudarán?


**Hola queridos lectores, hice una historia más "profesional" que las otras que tenía, espero que os guste jejeje sin más os dejaré leer, decidme si os gusta please **

**Capítulo 1: la razón**

**POV ROUSE**

Siempre que me despierto y veo las noticias del canal 6 empiezo reírme. ¿Cuántos años llevan buscándome?... ¿3 años?... ¿4 tal vez?...aunque...luego pienso...¿siempre será así? ...¿viviré matando a todos ellos?... ¿alguna vez dejaré de matar? No...siempre viviré matando...Hace 10 años mataron a mis padres, la abuela nos pudo acoger a mis hermanas y a mí...pero hace 5 años la mataron al descubrir que ella nos acogió. Nos cuidó como si de una madre se tratara...nos entrenó en artes marciales...nos protegió, nos ayudaba en todo...la hecho de menos...pero no más que a mis hermanas...antes de morir la abuela nos dió a mis hermanas y a mí unos pasaportes, dinero, identidades falsas y cuatro billetes de avión para cada una con destinos diferentes. Lara debería ir a París, Deliah tuvo que ir a Londres, Madelaine a la toscana, en Italia, y yo..yo tuve que venirme a Nueva York...Recuerdo aún el día en que mataron a nuestros padres...

_**Flash back**_

_Cuatro niñas pequeñas de 5 años jugaban el en jardín trasero de la casa de su abuela..._

_Lara: - la niña de ojos azules, vestida con un vestido azul añil, con unas ballerinas del mismo color que el vestido, un lazo blanco en su cintura encima del vestido y el pelo castaño oscuro suelto con un broche azul aguantando su flequillo al lado derecho- Ros deja ya a Mady _

_Rouse: - la niña de ojos avellana claro, vestida con un vestido liso simple rojo sangre, unos botines rojos con un lazo y su pelo castaño rojizo en una trencita suelta atada a un cinto rojo- porque siempre te pones de su parte Lary?_

_Lara: porque es la más pequeña...¿que hizo esta vez?_

_Madelaine. -la niña de ojos miel vestida con un vestido naranja pastel, con una flor de tela naranja en la cintura, unas ballerinas blancas y dos coletas con cintos blancos recogiendo su pelo castaño claro- yo no hice nada u.u_

_Rouse: ¿¡que no!?_

_Deliah: -la niña de ojos avellanas claros como su hermana Rouse, vestida con un vestido morado con una cinta atada a su cintura de color morada un poco mas clara que el vestido, unos zapatitos morados con calcetines blancos y su pelo rizado y castaño rizado suelto con una diadema morada- chicas paren ya _

_Lara: basta...Ros cálmate y Mady dime que le has hecho_

_Madelaine: sólo le cogí uno de sus cómics favoritos_

_Rouse: si...¡y luego le tiraste jugo encima!_

_Madelaine: porque estaba muy seco el cómic...el protagonista pidió un jugo y yo se lo dí...eso eso es de buena persona u.u_

_Lara y Deliah: -hacen el gesto del palmface-_

_Rouse: -mini tic en el ojo-_

_Abuela: -vestida con una traje tradicional japonés- chicas chicas paren por favor_

_Madelaine: abu Ros no me deja_

_Rouse: eso es mentira..._

_Madre: hijas paren ya_

_Rouse y Madelaine: hai mamá_

_Abuela: veréis niñas, hoy os hemos reunido aquí para daros algo muy especial_

_Madelaine: a ver a ver a ver a ver a ver a ver _

_Padre: jajaja Madelaine calmate amor -dijo con una voz grave pero tranquilizadora-_

_Madelaine: si papa -le abraza-_

_Abuela: bien, niñas tomad -enseña cuatro cajitas, una azul para Lara, una roja para Rouse, una morada para Deliah y otra naranja para Madelaine, cada niña coge su cajita y la abre dejando ver unos colgantes, el de Lara consistía en una aguamarina azul en una cadena de plata con forma de gotita de agua, el de Rouse consistía en una rubelita roja en forma de llama con una cadena de oro, el de Deliah consistía en una amatista violeta en forma de flor en una cadena de plata y el de Madelaine consistía en un zafiro naranja en forma de espiral en una cadena de oro- es para que recordéis quienes sois _

_Madelaine: ¿eh?_

_Deliah: si yo no te entiendo abu, las demás menos _

_Abuela: lo descubriréis al cabo del tiempo _

_Padre: -escucha un ruido en la puerta delantera de la casa, le hace señas de peligro a su mujer y a la abuela y entra a la casa-_

_Abuela: niñas vamos al laberinto de las rosas de acuerdo?_

_Madre: Lara llévate a tus hermanas al laberinto ¡corre! -entra en la casa también y se escuchan ruidos de metales chocando-_

_Madelaine: -asustada- tengo miedo _

_Rouse: -la abraza protectoramente- tranquila amor_

_Lara: ¡vamos! - se lleva a sus hermanas al laberinto- shh_

_Rouse: ya se que hay que guardar silencio_

_Deliah: callense ya_

_Madelaine: -abrazada a Rouse llorando un poquito-_

_Mientras en el jardín unos ninjas peleaban a muerte con los padres de las chicas..._

_Ninja 1: ¿dónde están? -atrapa al padre-_

_Padre: dónde tú ni tu estúpido jefe las encontrarán -intentando zafarse-_

_Madre: jamás os diremos donde -intenta soltarse del agarre del ninja-_

_Ninja 2: bien...- hace una señal para que maten a los padres-_

_Ninja 3: -con una de sus espadas mata a los padres-_

_Rouse: -abraza a Madelaine tapándole los ojos-_

_Abuela: -aparece y derriba a los ninjas dejándolos inconscientes en el suelo-_

_Lara: abuela...que...?_

_Abuela: vámonos de aquí - empieza a caminar con Lara y Deliah a cada lado y Rouse detrás con Madelaine en brazos-_

_Madelaine: Rossie_

_Rouse: si ¿cielo?_

_Madelaine: no me dejes sola -abraza más a Rouse-_

_Rouse: nunca te dejaré hermana, nunca_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Siempre fui la más protectora con mis hermanas pero, lo era más con Mady por ser la pequeña. Si, me fastidiaba y no soportaba sus absurdas bromas...pero...la hecho de menos, sus bromas, sus bobadas a las que llamaba ideas, sus meteduras de pata...todo...cuando la abuela nos llevó a la casa que tenía en el centro del bosque, nos dijo que nos enseñaría a pelear...fue muy divertido ese día, la abuela nos dijo que nos pusiéramos unos trajes muy raros pero cómodos y nos llevó a un prado alejado de la ciudad, lleno de flores. Allí nos dijo que hiciéramos unas katas, la verdad todas las hicimos bien...y así estuvimos durante dos años, entrenábamos muy temprano, luego íbamos a desayunar, jugábamos y hacíamos vida normal...al cabo de los dos años la abuela nos dijo que podíamos usar las armas. Las escogió acorde nuestras personalidades. A Lary le dió dos katanas de mango azul, hoja de titanio y su nombre grabado en la hoja, a Deli le dió un bastón Bo de madera oscura, con una cinta morada en el centro donde ponía su nombre bordado en la cinta, a Mady le dió dos nunchakus naranjas con su nombre en los mangos y a mí me dió dos sais con mi nombre grabado en el pico del centro y con los mangos rojos. Aún los tengo, esos no los cojo desde hace 5 años, sólo los utilizaba para luchar con mis hermanas y esta es una misión en solitario. El día que nos separamos le dí mi colgante a Mady para que me recordara y que supiera que no estaba sola, espero que aún lo tenga -suenan las noticias diciendo que un hombre que trabaja en el clan del pie se ha escapado de la cárcel-

bien debo ir a trabajar...bueno técnicamente no es un trabajo pero...es una misión para mí -me cambio y me pongo unas mallas negras, unos botines negros, un top negro que deja ver mi vientre y mi marca de la rosa en la cadera, me pongo mi banda roja que deja ver mis ojos y cojo mis sais y una rosa de tallo corto- es la hora -salgo por la ventana y subo a mi moto- no se porqué pero estoy feliz...es una sensación que tengo desde hace días...sé que hoy cambiarán las cosas en mi vida pero...no sé que es lo que cambiará...acabo de llegar al sitio donde supuestamente está el hombre del pie -me bajo de la moto sigilosamente y le sigo hasta un callejón donde no hay salida...y él tampoco está...

Rouse: ¡mierda!

Hombre: hola guapa, ¿me estabas buscando?

Rouse: si, tengo que matarte -sacando mis sais-

Hombre:jajaja no seas así Rouse, si se quien eres, eres la asesina más buscada de Nueva York y mi jefe también te busca, es increíble que una chica joven como tú tenga aterrorizado a todo el clan del pie

Rouse: gracias, es una alago -me acerco- pero ahora tengo que matarte, a menos que me digas el porqué tu clan mató a mis padres y a mi abuela

Hombre: nunca lo diré

Rouse: en ese caso... - alzo mi sai y estoy por clavarselo en el corazón cuando una mano me paró por el brazo y al girarme...- Lara...

Lara: así es hermana -me aleja del hombre ese y veo que lleva mi misma ropa solo que el top es enterizo y la venda de los ojos azul y lleva sus katanas y detrás de ella Deli con la misma ropa de Lary pero la venda morada y su Bo y a su lado Mady con mi misma ropa pero la venda naranja y sus nunchakus-

Hombre: -se escapa y comienza a correr-

Rouse: ¡mira que hiciste Lara! -corre detrás del hombre-

Lara: -corre detrás de mí- ¡no seas tan agresiva y no tendré que retarte!

Madelaine: no cambiaran nunca -aún en el callejón con Deliah-

Deliah: nunca -empieza a correr detrás de nosotras-

…**...MIENTRAS EN LAS CALLES DE NUEVA YORK...**

**POV NORMAL**

Mientras las chicas se reencontraban, cuatro tortugas mutantes iban en el shellraiser por las calles de Nueva York cuando vieron a Rouse correr detrás de uno de los hombres del pie cosa que les llamó la atención...

Leo: chicos debemos seguirlos

Raph: ¿porque? Es problema suyo

Donnie: persigue a uno del pie Raph

Mikey: miren no sólo es una chica...son 4 y se pararon en aquella azotea – señala la azotea-

Leo: vamos a ver que es lo que pasa

Raph: a eso se le llama espiar genio

Leo: sólo sigue mis órdenes – suben a aquella azotea y se esconden detrás de uno de los muros-

Entonces...

Rouse. ¡por tu culpa ese tio del pie se me ha escapado! -señala a Lara-

Lara: no es mi culpa Rouse, ¿yo que sabía que era uno del pie?

Rouse: ¡te dije que era del pie!

Deliah: chicas por favor, después de 5 años separadas nos hemos vuelto a juntar, dejen las peleas...

Lara: Deli tienes razón

Rouse: cierto...pero ese desgraciado sabe que estamos vivas, y si la abuela murió para protegernos de los del pie y nos separó sería algo

Madelaine: chicas...

Deliah: ¿si Mady?

Madelaine: os echaba de menos

Lara: y yo

Deliah: y yo -miran todas a Rouse con una sonrisa-

Rouse: -de brazos cruzados y cara enojada, mira a sus hermanas- y yo hermanas -sonrie-

Madelaine: ¡ABRAZO! -se abalanza a sus hermanas y las tira al piso abrazándolas-

**LAS TORTUGAS...**

Raph: vaya se quieren mucho

Donnie: si

Mikey: jejeje quiero conocerlas

Leo: no podemos, vámonos -están por irse pero Mikey tropieza y caen todos a la azotea donde las chicas los ven con distintas caras...

**Bueno y aquí está el primer capítulo, quiero decir que en esta historia aparecen Aymar Wayne y I LOVE COMIC sisters n.n jejejeje espero que os guste este capítulo XP chau chau y dejenme reviews please **


End file.
